El más codiciado de Hogwarts
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: Perdonen por no actualizar pero aqui un nuevo capitulo, el titulo lo dice todo pero ¿con quien se quedará Harry? ¿Con Draco o con Severus? Harry será el mas codiciado por ser él o porque ahora es... dejen reviews!
1. La subasta

Capitulo 1: La subasta  
  
Los días anteriores a las navidades en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria eran siempre los mas emocionantes del año. Sin embargo, las ansias de los estudiantes no eran ni por el baile de navidad que estaba a solo uno días, ni por los regalos que seguramente recibirían. Lo que mantenia a todos saliendo del castillo constantemente para ir a Gringotts a vaciar sus cuentas era el anuncio que Albus Dumbledore había hecho una semana atrás.  
  
+Flashback+  
  
- Mis queridos estudiantes, el hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y lesiones magicas nos ha pedido para este año que recaudemos dinero para los desafortunados que deben pasar sus navidades alli. Hogwarts ha aceptado gustosamente y después de largas charlas con los profesores, hemos decidido hacer una subasta. Tranquilo señor Creevey, no vamos a subastar una Saeta de fuego ni ningún otro objeto mágico- respondio al ver las caras contentas y escuchar a Dennis Creevey gritando como un loco por subastar una Saeta de Fuego- Vamos a subastar personas.  
  
Las caras de confusión de cada uno era mas que lo que la sonrisa de Dumbledore pudiera resistir. Aun así, el director continuo hablando una vez que Minerva McGonagall había logrado imponer silencio en chismes ansiosos.  
  
- Como iba diciendo, vamos a subastar personas. Se van a seleccionar estudiantes ejemplares y de ahí en mas se podrá pagar para pasar una noche con el estudiante seleccionado.  
  
El murmullo general quedó petrificado a excepción de las risas tontas de Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown. El trío de Gryffindor se miró confundido y Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que nada de esto saldría bien.  
  
+Fin del Flashback+  
  
Una semana había pasado y Harry continuaba preocupado. Era el día de la subasta y hacia unos minutos había recibido una carta en la cual le informaban que formaría parte del staff de gente que se ofrecía a subastarse. Su cara parecería la mas desalentada de todo Hogwarts de no ser por la de Hermione que parecía horrorizada de pasar la noche con algún pervertido que quisiera cualquier otra cosa con ella mas que charlar tranquilamente. Ron parecía muy poco entusiasmado pero a la vez no le daba casi importancia. Sabia que sería afortunado si alguien llegaba a ofrecer algo por él ya que tenia mas miedo de hacer el ridículo hablando con alguna chica de los Chuddley Cannons que de cosas interesantes.  
  
Había otros que por supuesto no perdían la oportunidad de pavonearse por todo el colegio diciendo que comprarían mas chicos que cualquiera o que serian los mas solicitados. Hermione había escuchado a Pansy Parkinson contándole a su compañera Millincent que compraría a Blaise Zabini y a Draco Malfoy. La robusta Bulstrode le dijo que seria más fácil hacer que los dementores tuvieran sentimientos a que Draco intentara siquiera pasar una noche con ella.  
  
Después de escuchar todo lo relatado por Hermione de las conversaciones de las Slytherin en los pasillos, Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a la Sala Común para arreglarse para la noche.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
El bullicio del Gran comedor era el mas grande de Hogwarts por lejos. Todas las risas nerviosas y caras de ansias de los chicos fueron calmadas por el grito histerico de Severus Snape. El hombre de cabello negro estaba exasperados y Harry estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado mientras estaba dentro de su despacho palabras como "estupidez" y "mocosos". La aguda mirada de snape hizo callar a todos y atino a hacerlos volver a sus salas comunes con 25 puntos menos pero Dumbledore con su afable sonrisa decidio cambiar el ambiente y empezar la subasta. McGonagall se acercó al escenario especialmente montado con un largo pergamino que llegaba al piso. Todos esperaron con ansias hasta que el nombre de "Cho Chang" resonó en la sala. La chica de rasgos orientales se subio al escenario y simulo desfilar. Harry sintio ganas de apostar todos sus galeones por Cho compitiendo con Roger Davies el capitan del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y Blaise Zabini de Slytherin. Una mirada enfadada de Hermione lo hizo desistir y al momento de rendirse pudo ver como McGonagall gritaba  
  
- ¡¡¡Vendida a Zabini en 180 galeones!!!  
  
La subasta transcurrio tranquila dejando parejas raras como Ginny- Neville y Seamus que después de haber perdido a Katie Bell optó por Susan Bones. Fred y George decidieron "compartir" a Angelica Johnson. Crabble y Goyle quedaron solos como siempre y todos miraron como las orejas de Ron se ponian rojas al escuchar a la profesora McGonagall llamarlo. Se sorprendio al ver que Parvati y Lavander peleaban por él y una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello rubio con aspecto de loca, había ofrecido 200 knuts y 7 sicks pero desistio pronto al hablar con Padma Patil. Después de una ardua lucha con Hannah Abott, la chica de Ravenclaw ganó una noche con Ron y este se sonrojó tanto que tuvieron que gritarle varias veces para que salieran de su ensueño.  
  
Hermione subio despreocupadamente al escenario y estuvo aturdida un rato al ver su popularidad entre los estudiantes. Las unicas caras de sinceridad (apuesto a que solo me quieren para que haga sus tareas- pensó Hermione) que vio en el publico eran las de Harry Potter y Justin, ese simpatico chico de Hufflepuff con el que varias veces había compartido Herbologia. Harry al final compró a Hermione en 292 galeones y 89 knuts. La chica le agradecio con una sonrisa mas que linda. Harry miró a Granger con ojos entornado y una dulzura desmenzurada. Sin embargo, solo pudo cruzar miradas con la chica porque la profesora McGonagall lo llamaba. Se subio casi con miedo y no le importó todas las miradas sobre él, no podía provocar mas risa ya que a todos se les habían acabado cuando Ron había tropezado al subir al escenario. Sintio sus piernas pedirle fuerzas porque había pasado un minuto y nadie había ofrecido nada, solo lo miraban fijamente. Al final, el chico de cabello azabache se sorprendio al notar que la primera oferta venia de la mesa de profesores. Severus Snape había ofrecido 100 galeones. Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó con la boca abierta hasta que la profesora Sinistra ofrecio 105. Snape la miró diagustado con el ceño fruncido y después los estudiantes comenzaron a ofrecer lentamente y Harry notó como tenia mas popularidad en el publico masculino.  
  
- 140 galeones- gritó Ernie desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.  
  
- 160!!!- la voz de Zabini también llegó a los oidos de Harry.  
  
- 170- gritó Lee Jordan y el grito fue seguido por las voces de Ginny y  
su mejor amiga:  
  
- 200 galeones y 5 sickles.  
  
- Ginny ¡¡¡Tu no tienes 200 galeones!!!- gritó Ron  
  
- Ya lo sé, solo quería saber que se siente pelear por Harry- dijo la  
chica resignada.  
  
- Pero si tu tienes a Neville- dijo Hermione calmada  
  
- Si, pero lo compré por lastima, ¿qué no viste lo que Malfoy le estaba  
gritando?  
  
Hermione reaccionó de inmediato y volteo a ver al joven rubio. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Draco se relamia los labios mientras seguian las ofertas por Harry... 600... 700... 800..  
  
- 1200- gritó Malfoy y parecía que el silencio sepulcral solo sería  
vencido por el grito de vendido de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Vendido a Malfoy a la una... a las dos... a las...  
  
- 1500 galeones- la voz de Snape sonó de nuevo  
  
- 1700- Malfoy miró ceñudo a su profesor  
  
- 2000 galeones!!!- Snape se irguio orgulloso mientras Draco lo miraba  
con odio. Aunque tuviera que vender toda su fortuna, no se dejaria  
vencer... tendría una noche con Harry. Severus tenia otros pensamientos  
mas cerrados pero definitivamente quería al chico de Gryffindor. Harry  
solo observaba cohibido, totalmente rojo y con la boca abierta. ¿Malfoy y  
Snape peleando para pasar con el una noche? No quiso ni suponer con quien  
se qudaria hasta que al fin hubo un ganador...  
  
N/A: Ah!!! Lamento dejarlo hasta acá!!! Deben querer matarme por dejarlos con las ansias. Que será mejor ¿Harry/Severus o Harry/Draco?Mmm, no lo sé, las dos son prometedoras pero creo que lo dejaré a criterio de ustedes mis queridos lectores. ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto y pro que la compró Harry? Así que dejenme bonitos reviews!!! Lean mis otras historias y paciencia que pronto lo continuaré.  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do, i do it for you...Sirius Black+ 


	2. Dos son mayoría, tres son multitud!

Capitulo 2: Dos son mayoría... tres son ¡¡¡Multitud!!!  
  
Dumbledore puso fin a la pelea por Harry justo cuando Snape se aproximaba a Draco con ojos furiosos. El resto del alumnado miraban atónitos la escena, y Hermione se tapó los ojos como temiendo por la vida de Harry en manos de los dos Slytherins. El profesor de pociones fulminó con la mirada al rubio Malfoy y luego desvió la vista hacia Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Siéntate Severus y tranquilízate- el hombre miro por sobre sus lentes de media luna avisando a Snape que bajara los desniveles. El hombre de cabello grasoso se sentó bufando por el enfado de Dumbledore y este continuo solo después de ver sentado al hombre.  
  
- Esta subasta se ha salido de control Albus- le susurro Minerva McGonagall y al momento el director se dirigió a Harry con mirada tierna.  
  
- Harry, no voy a seguir exponiéndote a ofertas porque veo que llegaran hasta dejar en la ruina a alguien. Por esa razón te pido que aceptes mi petición.  
  
- ¿Cuál es?- a Harry el que Dumbledore decidiera le sacaba un peso de encima, si era por él sabia que no se decidiría.  
  
- Pasar una noche con cada uno- el director sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pasar una noche con dos de tus tres enemigos mortales. Faltaba que quisiera encerrarlo con Voldemort o que Snape y Malfoy lo llevaran ante él. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Dumbledore si no era mejor idea encerrar al fénix, Fawkes con un tigre de bengala de por vida.  
  
- Todo sea por los enfermos de San Mungo- dijo el chico resignado y encogiéndose en su asiento. Snape volteo con gesto ofendido la mirada pero con un brillo de victoria y satisfacción y Malfoy sonrió de forma macabra y triunfadora. Ambos habían conseguido exactamente lo que querían.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
- ¿¡COMO PUDISTE HABER ACEPTADO!?- el grito histérico de Ron puso a Harry sobre alerta.  
  
- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Ron? Ni siquiera puedo asimilar lo que pasó- las excusas ya no eran validas.  
  
- Ronald Weasley deja de molestar a Harry!!! Deberías felicitarlo por su valor, porque para pasar una noche con Malfoy y una con Snape hay que tener estomago fuerte- Hermione intervino en defensa de Harry en parte para demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba por lo sucedido esa noche en la subasta.  
  
- Aun así se podría haber negado, Hermione.  
  
- Si, pobre Harry  
  
- Pobre...  
  
- ¿¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MI COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ!?- el chico se alejó visiblemente enojado con sus dos amigos y antes de agredirlos prefirió descargar su ira en un lugar en donde estuviera solo, pero evidentemente no lo conseguiría aunque quisiera...  
  
- Vaya, ¿dando vueltas a la mitad de la noche, Potter?  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo camino!!!- Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de a quien le estaba hablando pero al voltear se encontró con Severus Snape y eso no significaba nada bueno.  
  
- Muérdase la lengua antes de hablarme así Potter- la furia colérica de Snape podría desatarse en cualquier momento aun con Harry como victima  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero es la verdad!!!- el chico de ojos verdes se acercó a su profesor moviendo los brazos en forma exasperada  
  
- Cierra la boca- la voz imperturbable de su profesor y las manos corriendo las mangas de su túnica como a punto de asestar un golpe lo distrajeron. Harry se acercó a él intentando detener el brazo en alto y al momento de tocar la marca tenebrosa sintió como si un enchufe le hubiera transmitido electricidad. Severus no solo se estremeció sino que se agarró la marca de forma furiosa, como si se hubiera quemado.  
  
- Profesor, yo...  
  
- Lárgate Potter---  
  
- Yo... lo siento...- Snape cayó de rodillas al piso y Harry se acercó para ayudarlo pero solo se encontró con el brazo de Snape que lo alejaba y con sus ojos llenos de un sentimiento extraño (Parece una mirada de ¿cariño?- pensó Harry) que al instante fue cambiado por ira, le gritó:  
  
- ¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!- Potter salio corriendo sin mirar atrás como si quisiera dejar atrás no solo a un profesor que deseaba exterminarlo sino a la compasión hacia él.  
  
Corrió por los pasillos como un loco que quiere huir del precipicio que se avecina hasta que chocó a la vuelta de la esquina con el menos esperado por él:  
  
- ¿Acaso estas ciego Potter?- las palabras arrastradas de Draco Malfoy hizo a Harry suspirar resignado.  
  
- Otro mas no- suplicaba en voz baja  
  
-Ya entiendo, porque alguien sintió compasión de ti en esa estúpida subasta te crees importante ¿no?  
  
- No jodas, Malfoy. Además no se porque dices que alguien sintió compasión por mí cuando fuiste tú el que estaba hace media hora luchando con Snape por una noche conmigo- Harry y su tono sarcástico por un instante encendieron la furia de Draco  
  
- Si pretendes sacarme la razón por la que te compre no lo conseguirás Potter, soy mucho más listo que tú.  
  
- Si fueras tan listo no hubieras perdido en la subasta.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo no perdí con ese estúpido traidor bola de grasa (N/A: Noooo, pobeshito Severus!!!)!!!- Malfoy grito de forma histérica agarrando el cuello de su túnica y acercándose a Harry peligrosamente. Estaban a escasos centímetros...  
  
- Tres... dos... uno... cero- susurraba Harry y al tiempo de acabar el tiempo de cuanto tardaría, la fría voz de Snape sonó tras de Malfoy y tirando de la túnica del chico hizo que soltara al Gryffindor de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Cómo me llamo Malfoy?  
  
- Yo le puedo explicar... ehh...profesor- Draco estaba muy pálido, sabia que con esto Snape podría tomarse una venganza.  
  
- Así que soy un bola de grasa y un traidor ¿no? Acompáñeme y discutiremos un par de... asuntos- Snape empujó a Draco adelante y ayudó a Harry a levantarse. Cuando el chico se incorporó y quedó cerca de su maestro de pociones, un sonrojo leve se formó en su rostro.  
  
Snape agitó su capa y con su varita que sacaba rayos que pegaban en el trasero de Malfoy se fue, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Harry y susurrar algo que solo él entendió:  
  
Solo una noche... Harry  
  
N/A: Lamento que sea un capitulo corto pero es porque no quería dejar esperando a todos los que lo esperaban. Además yo pensé que este fic no le gustaría a nadie así que no tengo una historia muy planeada, todo depende de la opinión de los lectores y de mi imaginación. No he decidido muy bien pero creo que al final va a ser un Harry / Severus. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR REVIEWS!!! Son ustedes los que me animan a seguir escribiendo!!!:  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Al final creo que esto va a ser un slash pero tal vez incluya algo con Hermione!!! Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Val: Fanática de Voldi ¿eh? Pues estoy pensando en incluirlo por algún lado aunque no se si con Harry.  
  
Kat bastad: no te preocupes, no se va a quedar con Dumby, pero espero me sigas leyendo a pesar de todo. En los próximos capitulos veras las apasionadas noches de Harry!!!. Gracias!!!  
  
Shihatu Tendo: Pues creo que muchas de nosotros habíamos ido a esa subasta XD. No te preocupes, voy a incluir una noche de Harry con Hermione. Al final Severus y Draco compraron a Harry pero bueno todavía te queda la esperanza con Hermione!!! Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Durma: Siii!!!! Harry x Severus KAWAII!!! Sigue leyendo!!!  
  
Luadica: Aki está la continuación para ti que la querías tanto. Espero te haya gustado y sigas leyendo!!!  
  
Starshine Crystal: Va a haber mucha pelea Draco- Snape por ahí!!! Me encanta que te guste porque a mi tus fics me gustan mucho!!! Sigue leyendo, me encanta tu opinion!!!  
  
Jessie Weasley: A pesar de que este fic puede contener algo con Hermione, estoy segura de que Harry no optará totalmente por ella. Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Lucia: El capitulo esta aki y espero te haya gustado y me sigas dejando tu opinión!!!  
  
Mirmallen Niwa: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes a pesar de que tengo otro fic solo Draco/ Harry, no pienso dejar a Malfoy desamparado en este fic!!! Graxias por el review!!!  
  
Choichi: bueno, tu fuiste la primera que descubriste lo que iba a terminar haciendo (o sea que ambos compartan a Harry!!!). En cuanto a lo de Hermione, es solo una noche con ella así que espero lo sigas leyendo y te guste!!!  
  
Senya: Ya ves que si se quedó con los dos!!! Espero que sigas leyendo, te siga gustando y me dejes tu opinion!!!  
  
Asuka: aquí está la actualizacion aunque no se cuando será la otra!!! Todavía queda la opcion con Draco pero voy a ver que prefieren también los demas. Me encanta que me escribas reviews así que espero tu opinión de este otro capitulo!!!  
  
Verónica: A mi también me encanta el SS/HP!!! Y creo que esté puede ser uno de esos!!! Graxias!!!  
  
Lolit. A mi también me causó gracia cuando lo escribí me alegro que te haya gustado y sigas leyendo!!!  
  
kathy stgqvk: Kathy!!! Me encanta que te guste y espero lo sigas leyendo y dejando tu opinion!!! A mi también me encantan tus fics!!!  
  
Shara: Bueno, al final lo dejé con ambos!!! Si hubo ofertas femeninas como la de Ginny y va a pasar una noche con Hermione así que si va a tener presencias femeninas!!! Espero lo sigas leyendo!!!  
  
Cherryblo: Espero que con los dos estes contenta!!! Aun así me alegro de que contigo Sevvy tenga un voto mas!!! Sigue leyendo y dejame tu opinión!!! Beshitos!!!  
  
Yatta: no había tenido tiempo para agradecerte la opinión que me haz dejado en los otros fics pero aprovecho... GRACIAS!!! Espero este lo sigas leyendo si te gustan Draco y Sev!!!  
  
Ithil: Gracias por el review!!! Espero lo sigas leyendo sea un D/H o un S/H!!!  
  
Bueno, nada mas, solo que visiten mi clique de Severus (para todas las fanaticas!!!) la direc está en mi profile!!! Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do, i do it for you... Sirius Black+  
  
*Poison Love* 


	3. Recuerdos compartidos

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos compartidos  
  
Era increíble. Mas que increíble, casi estúpido. Después de pasear claramente por esos pasillos Harry Potter estaba perdido en uno de los tantos recovecos de Hogwarts. Parecía estar encerrado en una especie de gimnasio personal. Y es que era realmente estúpida la forma en que había caído allí. Había prometido ir a la biblioteca por un libro para Hermione pero una de las escaleras movedizas de Hogwarts se había quitado de su camino obligando al chico a tomar otro camino. Camino que no debió haber tomado y que lo llevó a un pasillo que no conocía. Ni siquiera utilizar "Lumus" para iluminar ese lugar oscuro le sirvió y pronto sintió algo moverse a sus pies haciéndolo tropezar y traspasando así un cuadro realmente repugnante que lo indujo al gimnasio personal de alguien. Una vez mas maldijo su suerte cuando escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo. Intentó esconderse pero ¿en el medio de ese centro de ejercicios? ¿Cómo era que Hogwarts tenía algo así? No se detuvo a pensar y busco en donde estar a salvo pero el una figura ya conocida para él atravesó el cuadro situándose con su esplendorosa figura frente al chico.  
  
- Vaya vaya, Potter que ansioso eres... ¿No podías esperar  
siquiera dos miserables días?- las palabras arrastradas de Draco  
Malfoy llegaron a sus oídos. Palideció y de inmediato pareció notar la  
verde decoración que llevaba el lugar. Y en el techo había pintada una  
serpiente!!! No podía creer como había ido a parar allí. Solo estaba  
seguro de una cosa ahora: No admitiría ante Malfoy que se había  
equivocado  
  
- No tengo deseos de ver como una serpiente entrena a su estomago  
para engullir a su victima, Malfoy. Es algo repugnante- Harry pareció  
ironizar la palabra repugnante.  
  
- Cuanto darías tu por algo como esto Potter- y deslizó un dedo  
por su abdomen bien formado.  
  
- Muchísimo menos que lo que ofreciste tú en la subasta, estate  
seguro de eso.  
  
- No sabes de lo que soy capaz- Dijo Draco saboreándose.  
  
- Espero no llegar a saberlo nunca Malfoy- exclamó Harry entornando los  
ojos.  
  
No sabia que era ese sentimiento que tenia al sentir los ojos de Draco  
clavados en él. La mirada penetrante y que aparentaba un frío amanecer  
gris le inquietaba en una manera que hacia que sus nudillos quisieran  
romperse en pedazos y sacarse los ojos para no sentirse mas visto por  
nadie. Pasó a su lado y aspiró el aroma caí embriagador de Draco. Un  
aroma que parecía veneno... un embriagador veneno.  
  
- No tan rápido Potter- dijo Draco cuando Harry ya había pasado a su lado. Harry se dio vuelta a tiempo para esquivar su hechizo aturdidor. Harry se preguntó ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar porque Draco cayó sobre el tumbándolo en el suelo y sujetándolo por las muñecas.  
  
- Malfoy que diablos haces?- intentó liberarse en vano y cayo en la cuenta de que Draco era mas fuerte que él.  
  
- Vamos a jugar un poco- dijo y pasó su lengua muy cerca de la boca de Harry sin llegar a tocarla.  
  
- Dejame ya Malfoy. Maldita sea- Harry descubrio que sus intentos por soltarse parecian ineficases desde antes de empezar  
  
- Divirtamonos un rato Harry- empezó desabrochando la tunica del Gryffindor lentamente provocando que Harry se retorciera por completo.  
  
De pronto una subita sensacion de calor le inundó la cabeza. La cicatriz brillaba y le dolia tanto como si un puñal se le hubiera clavado.  
  
- Sueltame Draco ¡Por favor! ...  
  
Pero Malfoy parecia enloquecido solo con el hecho de tener cerca al chico. La cicatriz punzaba una y otra vez y Harry no sabía si el dolor venia de ella, de sus muñecas rojas y apretadas por Draco o de la impotencia de no poder soltarse.  
  
- Sueltame Malfoy!!!! La cicatriz me duele- Harry pensó en lo estupido del motivo por el que queria que Draco lo soltara.  
  
- Deja la maldita cicatriz en paz...- el rubio acaricio la mejilla del ojiverde con la suya propia y el cuerpo de Harry no evitó responder y lanzar un suspiro.  
  
Pero en la mente de Harry solo había una voz, la del Señor de las tinieblas...  
  
- Regresaré por tí Harry... regresaré...  
  
- Ya basta!!!- el grito del Gryffindor podria haber sido suficiente como para despertar a todo Hogwarts y solo en su mente podia percibir lo que Voldemort intentaba mostrarle.  
  
Parecia un interrogatorio. Una docena de mortifagos (quizas mas porque Harry no pudo percibirlos cerca) rodeaban dos sillas donde un hombre y una mujer estaban amordazados. Parecian haber sido golpeado y maltratados. En el medio de todos los mortifagos estaba Voldemort. Parecio contener las ganas de un Avada Kedavra. El hombre en la silla parecia querer levantar la cabeza para dirigir una mirada llena de odio a Voldemort. No pudo hacerlo porque la maldicion de un mortifago (con tunica impecable) le dio de lleno dejandolo inconsiente. La mujer sin embargo estaba despierta, con la cabeza inclinada y susurrando algo inentendible pero que Harry interpretó como una cancion infantil. La mayoria de los mortifagos fueron alejandose. Parecia que la reunion habia terminado. El mago que habia disparado la maldicion cruciatus contra el hombre parecio caminar en direccion a Harry. El chico se quedó de piedra pero supo de inmediato que no podía verlo. Justo cuando caminaba amargamente e iba a llegar a él se quitó la mascara. Harry tragó en seco. Era Severus Snape.Unamano en su hombro hizo detener la marcha del profesor de pociones que estaba a punto de "chocar" con Harry.  
  
- Malditos Longbotton, no nos dijeron nada a pesar de que les dimos con todo. Se volvieron locos los cretinos con tal de no delatar a Dumbledore...  
  
-Tienes razon Lucius- Severus parecía harto de la presencia de Malfoy.  
  
Harry no se quedó a ver la conversacion, mas bien parecia decepcionado de su profesor. Se acercó a ver a Alice y Frank, los padres de Neville que parecian haber enloquecido. Palidecio cuando la escena cambio en una abrir y cerrar de ojos y vio a su madre y a su padre en lugar de los padres de Neville. Ahora era Lily Potter la que susurraba una cancion de cuna y James yacia desfallecido a su lado. Se tapo la boca con una mano y cerro los ojos con el pensamiento "¡¡¡No es real!!! ¡¡¡No es real!!!". Sacudio la cabeza locamente ye temio volver a abrir los ojos para ver a sus padres asi. Pero no tenía opcion... Abrio los ojos y cayó de rodillas con las manos en el cabello llorando amargamente. Ya no eran sus padres los que estaban alli... eran Ron y Hermione. Los labios de Hermione parecian susurrar una cancion de cuna que no debia ni conocer. Harry ya no podía ver a nadie mas asi, intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos para no ver sufrir a nadie mas pero antes de que el parpadeo lo traicionara, Lord Voldemort se acercó a él y le susurró al oido...  
  
- Pronto Harry... pronto...  
  
El chico cayó desmayado pero con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Malfoy parecia observarlo preocupado. En ese momento la puerta se abrio y Severus Snape entro por ella para ver la peor escena... Malfoy sobre Harry con las tunicas abiertas.  
  
- A las mazmorras ¡¡¡De inmediato!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*  
  
No tuvo conciencia de cuando sus débiles pies lo llevaron directo a su  
despacho en las mazmorras. Dejó al chico en la cama de su habitación  
inconsciente nuevamente y corrió tras una copa de brandy. Necesitaba un  
poco de aire pero le resultaba imposible abandonar las mazmorras. Cerró  
la puerta de la habitación con lentitud y aprovechó la oportunidad para  
sentarse en su sillón favorito en el despacho. Sacudió la copa y comenzó  
a relajarse. Acomodó su cabeza tranquilamente en el respaldo y suspiró  
lentamente.  
  
-No te escucho tallar los calderos Malfoy. Unos ruidos raros  
provenientes del aula donde él impartía pociones deshicieron el encanto  
del dulce ensueño. El ruido parecía asemejar a veinte espantosos platos  
rompiéndose.  
  
- Ten cuidado con eso o me encargaré de que tengas detenciones  
permanentemente- gritó Snape  
  
Severus volvió a relajarse. Después de que tomara un largo descanso se  
levantó para servirse otro trago pero la puerta se abrió  
interrumpiéndolo.  
  
- Esta es la ultima Severus- se notaba el aspecto cansado del chico, con  
ojos apagados, pelo despeinado y túnica totalmente mugrosa con liquido  
limpia calderos- No puedes castigarme solo por intentar seducir a Potter  
  
- Me importa poco tu vida personal Draco, yo solo te di detención por  
estar en un gimnasio clandestino a estas horas de la noche.  
  
- Mientes Severus, admite que estas tras del maldito cara rajada. Y exijo que si es eso dejes de castigarme así!!!- Severus movió su copa un poco y se sentó en el sillón  
  
- Lo dices después del castigo de la vez anterior. Me sorprende tu poca resistencia Draco, me veré obligado a hablar con Lucius sobre esto- Severus rió irónicamente  
  
- Háblale y veremos que dice cuando sepa que me castigas solo para que no me acerque a Potter.  
  
- Te aseguro que si conoces bien a tu padre sabrás que me apoyará en esto. He tenido una actitud muy Slytherin y digna de mí ¿no te parece?- Severus apoyó nuevamente sus finos labios en la copa.  
  
- Eres despreciable Severus ¿Lo sabias?- Draco arrojó a los pies de Severus el trapo y el liquido limpiador.  
  
- Me han dicho peor querido ahijado- Severus sonrió irónico sacando de quicio a Draco.  
  
- Como quieras Severus, jugaremos tu juego... sin Lucius y sin reglas pero te aseguro que al final yo saldré vencedor con o sin el consentimiento de Potter- el chico salió de la habitación furioso dejando a su padrino con un placer inigualable. Le encantaban los retos.  
  
- Ya veremos Draco... ya veremos...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Lugar: Privet Drive Nº 4 Hora: 11-55 pm.  
  
- VERNON, date prisa con esa cámara de video!! ¿Qué no ves que en cinco minutos tu chiquitín especial cumplirá 10 años?- reclamaba Petunia  
  
- Ya es todo un hombrecito- exclamó el bigotudo Vernon filmando como Dudley rompía los papeles de sus obsequios.  
  
- Porquería... porquería- exclamó el muchacho mientras hacía volar por los aires su nuevo teléfono móvil (para que nos llames desde donde estés), su televisor de 51 pulgadas y los demás regalos traídos por sus padres.  
  
- Pero cariño, son de primera calidad- dijo su madre indignada e intentando hacer no enfadar a su hijo.  
  
- Déjalo ya, amor. Mañana iremos con él para que escoja nuevos regalos.  
  
- ¿En serio papá?- dijo Dudley entusiasmado arruinando el pastel esplendoroso de su madre.  
  
- Claro que sí hijo, todo lo que tu quieras!!!  
  
Dudley saltó a los brazos de sus padres y sus amigos (los supuestos chicos malos y rechonchos del lugar) prometieron ir con él al día siguiente.  
  
Pero en la planta alta, justo al borde de las escaleras y aferrándose a los barrotes de esta, un niño de cabello azabache (enemigo de todo peine), anteojos redondos quebrados en el medio y cicatriz en rayo en su frente observa con envidia. Recordaba sus cumpleaños y tenía ganas terribles de llorar. Como era que si un día (un remoto día que no cabe explicar en este asunto) los Dursley le habían dicho que querían lo mejor para él lo hacían sentir así. El año anterior había recibido dinero de ellos (unas pocas libras claro está) y ahora su primo recibía siempre lo que él quería. ¡Oh injusto destino! Cuánto hubiera dado Harry Potter por un televisor como esos!!! Por cuanto habría vendido su alma para obtener siquiera un mísero regalo, una insignificante postal o una carta de sus padres para sus 15 años. Desde luego que sabía que sus tíos no eran sus padres y no podían darle los mismos gustos que a Dudley pero... ya estaba harto. Siempre que necesitaba una miserable cosa sufría porque sabia a la perfección que se la darían a Dudley.  
  
Caminó pisando firmemente la alfombra en dirección a su habitación. Cuanto quería él regresar a la alacena en donde estaba antes con su privacidad intacta. Se arrojó despreocupadamente sobre la cama mirando detenidamente cada detalle. Apretó su puño con ganas. Su habitación a comparación de la de su primo estaba vacía. Toda la frustración y la ira parecían no querer salir de sus prisiones y el golpe en la pared fue algo insignificante. Inclinó la cabeza hacia tras ahogando un grito y dejando que por primera vez en esa noche las lagrimas cruzaran el camino de siempre hacia sus labios. Y quiso gritar, gritar por la maldita frustración que sentía, lo injusta que era la vida. Cayó de rodillas en el piso de su habitación y enterró el rostro entre las manos intentando (en vano) aliviar un poco de dolor. Los gruñidos del tío Vernon y los pasos apresurados de Tía Petunia yendo escaleras arriba lo alertaron e intentó lo mas normal en esa situación... tranquilizarse. Se puso de pie y cerró los ojos firmemente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, las ardientes y verdes pupilas habían desaparecido siendo reemplazadas por unos profundos abismos negros. Toda la escena había cambiado. Ahora las cálidas lágrimas escurrían por unas pálidas mejillas, de un muchacho flacuchento y nada desarrollado. Las pupilas negras parecían querer destruirse cuando al volver a cerrar los ojos (y derramar mas lagrimas) apretaba los párpados lastimándose y queriendo olvidar. Apretó con mas fuerza los libros que tenía en las manos; esos eran sus verdaderos amigos, ni Lucius ni nadie... solo sus libros. El sentimiento de frustración se apoderó nuevamente de él y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda (no supo si era por seguir presionando su cuerpo contra la fría pared del pasillo de la mazmorra o por la ira). Maldito Sirius Black y malditos sus comentarios. Las palabras del mejor amigo de James Potter (el otro cretino según Severus) resonaron en su cabeza nuevamente y cerró los ojos con frustración. Se deslizó por la pared quedando sentado en el no tan diferente piso del pasillo. Más lagrimas... mas lagrimas solo por saber que saldría de Hogwarts siendo un excelente estudiante (el mejor según Malfoy) pero sin ningún amigo...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Snape soltó la frente de Harry y se alejó de él con el labio inferior aun temblando.  
  
- ¿Qué fue todo eso mocoso?- dijo viendo al chico quien seguía durmiendo agitadamente  
  
No podía creer lo que había visto. Su frustración en los hipotéticos casos de la vida de Harry Potter. Él con la falta de amigos (Oh Merlín cuanto había sufrido ese débil y pálido muchacho por no tener nadie mas que sus libros y su pensadero para contar secretos) y el niño que vivió por no tener una infancia llena de obsequios y lujos; de sueños e ilusiones como cualquier niño. Soportando casi 17 cumpleaños sin mas que ropa vieja gastada, calcetines llenos de agujeros y unas pocas libras y chelines.  
  
- Profesor...- la voz casi infantil de Harry llamándolo (Severus dudó si sería en un sueño o estaría despierto) lo sacó de un estado estático.  
  
Se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho temiendo todavía por volver a los recuerdos fríos de su niñez. Sin embargo la figura de Harry parecía incapaz de dañar a nadie y mostraba un aspecto pálido que era indeseable hasta para el peor de los enemigos. Volvió a mover su varita para calentar el agua del cáliz en donde mojaba el pañuelo que estaba en la frente de su alumno. Se lo pasó suavemente por la cabeza deteniéndose en la cicatriz de rayo acariciándola suavemente. Se detuvo a mirarla con curiosidad y anhelo hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose en el despacho contiguo lo sacó del ensueño y desesperadamente e intentando tapar la figura de Harry se fue a ver que desagradable visitante tenia el valor de venir a verlo.  
  
Fue la sonrisa apacible de Remus Lupin quien lo recibió en su despacho advirtiéndole que dentro de dos días sería luna llena.  
  
- Es raro en ti que hayas olvidado algo como esto Severus. Todo dirían que tienes la cabeza como de un enamorado... metido en otra cosa- Remus rió con ganas sin dejar de ver al profesor de pociones pero no recibió una respuesta buena.  
  
- Cállate Lupin, por supuesto que recuerdo la poción, pero no hace falta que la tomes hasta mañana.  
  
- Es cierto Severus pero aun así me pareció conveniente recordarte que...  
  
- Si venias solo a eso puedes estar seguro de que no la olvidé- dijo Severus y siguió hablando fríamente- y si eso era todo agradecería te retiraras porque quiero descansar.  
  
- ¿Descansar? Pero si has estado encerrado aquí todo el día!!- exclamó Remus  
  
- Lo que yo haga aquí encerrado no es de tu incumbencia Lupin, y ahora te repito que quiero que te largues para poder descansar- Severus se dirigió al terminar su frase con ironía, a su habitación pero Remus fue más ansioso y corrió tras él.  
  
Cual fue la sorpresa del licántropo al encontrar en la cama de su "amigo" Severus Snape, el cuerpo desfallecido de Harry Potter. Remus contuvo las ganas de ir a ver que le sucedía al chico pero al ver como Severus contenía el aliento solo alcanzó a decir:  
  
"¿Es esta tu forma de descansar... Severus?"  
  
Salió de la habitación en seguida al igual que lo hizo segundos después con el despacho. Dejó a Severus atontado y mirando extrañamente hacia la cama donde estaba Harry Potter.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione Granger movía su pie nerviosamente mientras mordía ligeramente la punta de un lápiz intentando entender lo que sucedía.  
  
- ¿...y dices que se apareció en su cama...de la nada?- a pesar de los conocimientos brujos de la chica no podía creer que Harry había aprendido a aparecerse antes que ella.  
  
- No estoy loco Hermione!!! Yo lo vi!!!- después de describir el relato unas cuantas veces su amiga había empezado a mirarlo como si no creyera nada de lo que él decía.  
  
- Imposible Ron, imposible...  
  
Ron parecía molesto porque la chica no entendiera lo que él trataba de decirle sobre la noche anterior cuando sus ojos claros habían visto a su mejor amigo Harry Potter aparecerse de la nada y seguir roncando en la mitad de la noche.  
  
- Tal vez no estás loco... solo estabas algo dormido ¿no Ron?- exclamó Hermione con tono irónico.  
  
Ron volvió a bufar con el comentario de su amiga y hubiera empezado una discusión con ella de no ser por la milagrosa llegada de Harry que venia bajando las escaleras.  
  
-No han bajado a desayunar todavía?- preguntó el muchacho que estaba totalmente adormecido y a la vez mostraba una palidez inusual.  
  
- Te esperábamos Harry, estaba explicándole a Hermione como...  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien Harry?- Hermione interrumpió al pelirrojo y corrió hacia su amigo para ver si tenía fiebre.  
  
- Si Hermi, pero bajemos porque ya tengo hambre- Harry pareció tranquilo pero los ahora habituales intereses de su amiga para con él lo hacia (en muchas ocasiones) sentirse incomodo e incluso enfadado. Sabía que Hermione estaba agradecida con él por haberla comprado en la subasta y que pasar una noche con la chica no sería difícil pero...  
  
Bajó al Gran Comedor todavía intentando recordar lo que había acontecido ayer en la tarde pero no consiguió nada mas que vagas imágenes de alguien tocándole la frente con manos frías. Eludió como pudo las preguntas de Hermione sobre si estaba bien de salud y sus consejos sobre ir a la enfermería y se cansó de escuchar a Ron recordarle que dentro de dos días tendría su noche con Draco Malfoy. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a charlar con Dean y Seamus que estaban cerca de ellos.  
  
Harry se mostró asqueado incluso frente a su delicioso zumo de calabaza. Parecía tener unas nauseas increíbles y Seamus empezó a hacer bromas sobre su aspecto parecido a Nick casi decapitado. Un estrépito sacudió a todo el salón y miles de lechuzas atravesaron las mesas en busca de sus dueños. La primera de todas se sentó frente a la comida de Hermione trayéndole el profeta, mientras Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron le entregó una carta de su madre en la que lo saludaba a él y Harry. Por su parte, el aludido chico Potter esperó a Hedwig pero puso fin a sus esperanzas cuando la lechuza no llegó. Sin embargo el mayor escándalo lo armó un hermoso aunque peligroso cuervo negro que volvió a posarse frente a Harry. Todos en el Gran Comedor se quedaron absortos mirando al ave que estiró la pata para que el chico pudiera agarrar un pequeño pergamino. Harry lo miró con curiosidad y estaba dispuesto a leerlo cuando el cuervo estiró su otra pata y Harry vio que llevaba un baúl miniatura. Dudó entre sacar el baúl o dejarlo allí pero un grito espantoso proveniente del animal (nada comparado a los suaves ululeos de Hedwig) lo hizo tomarlo de inmediato. El cuervo se alejó sin mas pero clavando su penetrante mirada en el chico desde lejos.  
  
"No te molestes en saber por que. Lo único que debes saber es que dentro de ese baúl hay un regalo por cada desdichado cumpleaños que has padecido. Feliz cumpleaños."  
  
Harry se quedó sin habla. Sus amigos miraban la nota con asombro y desdén. Todo el Gran comedor quería saber de que se trataba la nota mientras Dumbledore rogaba (internamente) que no se tratara de nada peligroso. Severus Snape solamente entornó los ojos y dibujó una débil sonrisa al ver como el chico saltaba de alegría.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
N/A: Lamento haber dejado este fic tan colgado y sin una continuación porque realmente me ha sorprendido la repercusión que tuvo. Pero ahora aproveché las vacaciones para continuarlo. Voy a dedicar este capitulo a todos los que siguen leyendo a pesar de todo y en especial a una amiga que conozco desde hace un año y que se ha convertido en la persona que mas quiero por internet. Es mi mejor amiga y por lo tanto todo lo que yo hago es para ella... gracias Oracle.  
  
Besos, dejen reviews please!!!! Los quiere y en el proximo capitulo contesto reviews  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
*-Everything i do, i do it for you... Sirius Black-* 


	4. ¿Que quieren todos con Harry Potter?

Capitulo 4: ¿Qué quieren todos con Harry Potter?  
  
Harry estaba disgustado. Era extraño que eso sucediera ya que su humor había mejorado mucho últimamente. Sin embargo, los rumores en los pasillos de Hogwarts sobre el misterioso regalo que había recibido lo habían agobiado tanto como cuando todo el colegio pensaba que era el heredero de Slytherin. Sus amigos toleraban su ira personal pero él solía demostrar a veces que prefería dirigirse a ellos de una manera poco amigable. Solo los ratos a solas en las habitaciones de Gryffindor (donde podia cerrar sus cortinas con magia) parecian alegrarlo al admirar con ojos de niño cada regalo. Disfrutaba cada cosa que habia alli como si realmente estuviera satisfecho de tener al fin lo que merecia. Cada objeto, era apreciable para él, aunque sabia que solo habia logrado ver tres de ellos. No supo que clase de magia negra habria podido hechizar a los demás pero según Hermione (tuvo que recurrir a su amiga para saber el truco) estaban destinados y hechizados para salir del baúl en un momento determinado. Parecian objetos muggles a simple vista: una botella de vidrio, un libro con sus paginas completamente en blanco y una mascara vieja y gastada que parecia haber sido usada en alguno que otro baile del viejo Hogwarts. Al principio los objetos que parecian sacados de un basurero fueron a parar de nuevo al misterioso baúl, sin embargo cuando la curiosidad pudo mas que cualquier falta de aprecio, volvieron a la cama del Gryffindor. Harry habia logrado ya comprabar (despues de inmensas horas de pensamientos complejos) que el libro parecia ser una biblioteca andante. Bastaba escribir el nombre de alguna persona, objeto, animal o "cosa magica" para que las paginas se llenaran de innumerables imagenes y palabras. Solo cuando puso torpemente "Hola, soy Harry Potter" para asegurarse de que no era otro diario embrujado, descubrio su propia autobiografia con imagenes incluidas!!!. Estaba enloquecido no solo por sus regalos sino por la persona que podría haberlos enviado. ¿Quien podria tener siquiera un poco de compasion hacia él? Se arrojo sobre su cama pensando, perdiendose en sus inumerables teorias de descubrimiento sabiendo que en algun lado, alguien vigilaba su sueños, vigilaba que todo para él estuviera bien.  
  
Y tal vez, no estaba tan equivocado.  
  
Licor irlandés. Era una pequeña debilidad que nadie conocía y no conocería jamás. Sabia que en ese mismo momento Dumbledore estaría maldiciendo su insano vicio. Pero no podía evitarlo sabiendo lo que sucedía. El estrés del día sumado a los últimos acontecimientos referido a un pequeño mocoso llamado Harry Potter podían sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Y ahora necesitaría fuerzas. Lucius Malfoy estaba camino a Hogwarts especialmente para verlo.  
  
"El idiota de Draco cumplió su amenaza"- pensó detenidamente antes de volver a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación.  
  
Los ojos cansados, la puerta sonando. No hace falta que le dé permiso para entrar, Lucius comprende lo que debe hacer. No espera ni siquiera unos buenos días, el rubio con su altanería logra entrar y Severus pareció observarlo con desgano.  
  
Nunca una arruga en su ropa, el cabello siempre peinado perfectamente y ese báculo de serpiente que oculta (tal vez) la peor de las varitas mortifagas. Oh, merlín como pudiste haber engendrado un ser con semejante pulcritud. Ni siquiera todas las buenas intenciones de Severus lo habrian llevado a ser tan perfecto.  
  
- Debemos hablar de mi hijo Severus  
  
Esa voz y el increíble dominio del idioma. Ese leve acento podría ser peor que el llamado desesperado de cualquier sirena.  
  
- No sé que pretendes decirme Lucius, tu hijo sigue como siempre.  
  
- Eso quisieras tú "estimado" amigo- el rubio no escuchó a Severus maldiciendo por lo bajo- porque evidentemente ahora ha pasado a ser una piedra en el camino  
  
- Deja las metaforas de lado, nunca fuiste bueno para ellas.  
  
- Muy bien, seré directo como siempre- Malfoy padre no vaciló en servirse un brandy y ponerse cómodo- ¿Estás impidiendo que mi hijo conquiste a quien quiera?  
  
- Para nada, viejo amigo; tu hijo es libre de manejar sus cuestiones amorosas.  
  
- No juegues conmigo Severus, Draco me lo contó todo via lechuza.  
  
Contuvo las ganas de reir al recordar las amenzas del pequeño Malfoy  
  
- Ja, es gracioso ver al hijo recurriendo al padre ¿Es una presa tan dificil de atrapar?  
  
- Dimelo tú.  
  
- No veo la necesidad de inmiscuirme en los asuntos de tu hijo Lucius; y ahora si me disculpas, no sé tú pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Severus se dispuso a salir pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, Malfoy padre lo habia tomado por el cuello de la túnica y lo habia acorralado contra la pared.  
  
- Sea lo que sea, te conozco Severus, no vas tras cualquiera. Alejate de la presa de mi hijo y que cualquiera se aleje de tí porque sino...  
  
- No te atrevas a amenzarme Lucius, no tienes por que...- sintio como si no pudiera respirar cuando su cuello comenzó a sonar extraño  
  
- Solo sal del camino de Draco, te lo advierto- dijo esto, soltó a Snape y un segundo despues estaba en la puerta del pasillo- Nos vemos, Severus... cuidate mucho...  
  
-------------------------------------- --  
  
Caminaba rapidamente apesar de no ser una persona de edad corta. Tenia sus buenas estrategias especiales para deslizarse por el castillo sin ser detectada. Llego al aula vacia designada en el ala norte de la torre y entró sin siquiera dignarse a silenciar la puerta.  
  
- Buenas noches Albus- su voz sonaba casi gastada y anciana. Tal y como lo esperaba  
  
- Me alegra que al fin llegues, se te hizo tarde.  
  
- Tuve que esperar hasta que algunos muggles deshabitaran mi jardín, es complicado que estén hurgando por ahi como asquerosas ratas...  
  
- Que seas diferente a ellos no te da derecho a criticarlos, pequeña- la sonrisa de Dumbledore brilló a pesar de la oscuridad en ese salón.  
  
- Por Merlín Albus, pero si podría ser tu hermana!!!  
  
- Tienes razón, aunque veo que no te desagrada nada esa apariencia.  
  
Silencio  
  
- ¿Me equivoco?- Albus hizo que sus ojos pudiera penetrarle el cerebro bajo sus anteojos de medialuna  
  
- Por supuesto que te equivocas!!! La odio!!! ¿Puedo por lo menos ahora volver a mi apariencia real?  
  
- ¿Bajo estas condiciones? Por supuesto que sí pero cuando terminé esta entrevista quiero que vuelvas a ser una dulce ancianita  
  
- Descuida, sé lo que hago- Acto seguido, la mujer se deshizo de la gran capa de viaje que traia mostrando la imagen de una anciana demacrada, estrictamente vieja y fragil que parecia partirse en cuanto la tocaran siquiera.  
  
Albus parpadeó distraido por un reflejo de la luna que se enfocó en el espejo de la anciana y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sorprendió. No era la clase de sorpresa que fuera habitual en él, era mas bien un sentimiento de fraternidad por ver a su antigua amiga con su verdadera apariencia. Ya no era la dulce ancianita, sino la esbelta mujer. Con cabello rubio por debajo de los hombros, los ojos verdes deslumbrante y una belleza exhuberante logró sorprender al mago.  
  
- Mucho mejor- exclamó la mujer con una voz melosa y dulce que habia reemplazado los gruñidos ásperos de la anciana  
  
- Ahora que estás comoda Arabella, me parece que debemos tratar un par de asuntos de extrema urgencia- Dumbledore pareció temblar.  
  
- Estas nervioso Albus, ¿qué sucede?  
  
- Me temó que es algo fuera de mi control, pequeña- dijo y con esto miró a la bruja de soslayo que a la vez fruncio el ceño. Albus Dumbledore no solía bromear, algo que estuviera fuera de su control era algo grave.  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo- fue claro y conciso aun cuando sabía que estaba solo frente a él que llevaba consigo a sus amigos  
  
Por supuesto no obtuvo respuesta directa de él, fue el estupido a su lado  
  
- Pero él no necesita hablar contigo Malfoy, asi que vete a buscar por ahi otra cosa que hacer mas que arrojar veneno- el pelirrojo fue al grano.  
  
- ¿Sabes qué Weasley? Tal vez si mantuvieras la boca cerrada mas seguido, conseguirias ser algo mas que un perdedor tras la sombra de este- apunto con despecho a Harry que estaba a su lado.  
  
- Tal vez no quiere convertirse en un muñeco manejable sin voz ni voto, siempre escuchando lo que otros le ordenan y no siguiendo sus propias opiniones ¿no Malfoy?- la muchacha no se quedó atras en la discusion  
  
- Cierra la boca impura, no hables si no sabes decir algo con sentido- Draco no se daría por vencido ¿Por que diablos debía luchar con estos mocosos si él lo unico que quería era hablar con Harry Potter?  
  
- No te cansas de molestarnos ¿cierto?  
  
- Preguntaselo a alguien a quien le importe. Potter necesito que hablemos ¡Ahora!- fue mas una orden que una petición amistosa.  
  
- Sabes que Malfoy, ahora en verdad no tengo ganas ni de verte a los ojos- pensó Harry y justo cuando Draco le miró inquisitivamente, el chico desvio la mirada y evitando cualquier advertencia de sus amigos, salió corriendo de allí hacia la habitacion.  
  
No supo cuando fue que llegó y exhausto y casi con miedo cerró las puertas tras de él. Miró la habitacion con pena, no habia nadie alli, él solo... solo como siempre, solo como toda su vida sola. La ventana estaba abierta asi que se dirigio a ella y se llenó los pulmones de un aire extraño... aire de campo. Volteó hacia su cama y algo lo distrajo. La tarjeta que habia llegado con el baul ya estaba grabada en la memoria de Harry y la repasaba mentalemente a toda hora preguntandose quien podria haber hecho siquiera el favor de mirarlo, de saber como se sentia, de explorar esos sentimientos y descubrir la angustia que significaba no haber recibido un regalo en tantos cumpleaños ¿quien? ¿QUIEN?. Al verla alli le dio nostalgia, la tomó entre sus manos y la dio vuelta. En blanco. La escribio en la parte de atras. Cada frase, cada palabra de agradecimiento que podia salir de su boca, de sus pensamientos, de todo su ser...  
  
"Gracias por devolverme un pedazo de alma, gracias por avisarme que mi alegria sigue viva, gracias por hacerme saber que existo como algo mas que "El famoros Harry Potter", simplemente gracias..."  
  
No escribió mas, porque pensó que seria inutil escribir sin saber siquiera quien la habia enviado.  
  
- Es inutil escribirle a algo que nunca llega, es como... como una botella tirada al mar. El naufrago confia en que llegue a manos de alguien... pero nunca llega- miró fijamente la botella que le habian regalado y con las palabras frescas en su mente, enrolló la tarjeta y la metió ahi adentro.  
  
De repente, la botella se sacudio violentamente mientras el chico intentaba sujetarla aunque no tuvo efecto, la botella se libró de su abrazo y flotando en el aire dio cinco vueltas y cayó al suelo como si estuviera muerta...  
  
- Pero ¿que demonios fue eso?  
  
Estaba aturdido, definitivamente sorprendido. La botella comun y corriente que habia recibido habia reaccionado magicamente. Cuando fue a buscarla sobre la alfombra, vio que la botella estaba pero el papel no...  
  
- No puede ser...  
  
Tal vez para Harry el mago no pudiera ser posible, pero en otro lugar de Hogwarts, un hombre no solo estaba disfrutando que hubiera sido posible, sino que ademas mas pronto de lo que esperaba. Eso demostraba lo confiado que podia ser el chico aunque fuera con un extraño misterioso...  
  
- ¿Asi que intentabas mandarle un mensaje a la persona que te dio los regalos? Funcionó Potter, mas rapido de lo que creí- por primera vez en su vida, Severus Snape embozó una sonrisa de triunfo y cinismo a la vez, sabiendo que ahora, todo estaba en sus manos.  
  
Pero tal vez no fuera asi... Tal vez los sentimientos de Harry Potter pudieran que el victorioso Snape confiara en lo impredecible. Tal vez sus palabras pudieran llegarle a algun rincon no descubierto... pudieran llegar a confundirlo.  
  
"Necesito ver a Potter" "Necesito a Potter" "En verdad yo lo..."  
  
- NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!- se dijo a si mismo y dejó caer la tarjeta que Harry habia escrito mientras intentaba inutilmente alejar esos pensamientos...- Por Merlín , que este maldito mocoso no me domine asi, necesito un buen trago...  
  
En su camino a servirse nuevamente licor irlandes, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Pansy Parkinson, su alumna de Slytherin entró muy agitada gritado histericamente:  
  
- Profesor Snape... señor, es Malfoy, ha querido entrar a la habitacion de Harry Potter... señor y... lo han hechizado!!! Haga algo por él!!!  
  
- El señor Malfoy se merece que lo hayan hechizado si quiso romper las reglar- verganza, dulce venganza Draco- No puedo interceder por él.  
  
- Por favor, señor... usted puede ayudarlo...  
  
- Tal vez esto resulte ventajoso- pensó Snape- ¿Donde está él?- preguntó rapidamente a Pansy que como una tonta respondió:  
  
- En el despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
No necesitó más, sacudio su capa en el aire e inmediatamente salio para ver a Minerva McGonagall y sacar a Draco de un apuro. Nada en especial con el muchacho, pero si Draco le debia un favor...  
  
Pero una cuestion ¿cuales eran las intenciones de Malfoy al entrar a la habitacion de Harry Potter con él adentro? ¿Intenciones emocionales? ¿De odio? ¿Sexuales tal vez? lo mas probable  
  
- Sácate el capricho de Potter de la cabeza Malfoy, él es solo para...- casi y lo pensó; por un momento pensó en decir que Potter era solo para él...  
  
- Que absurdo....  
  
Resopló por tercera vez en lo que iba desde que estaba alli. Estaba nervioso y queria salir de alli lo antes posible. Se pregunto porque debia estar ahi si él habia sido la victima. Recorrio con ojos intranquilos el lugar deteniendose en la mirada que Draco Malfoy le estaba propiciando desde hacia un rato. Esos ojos lo estaban devorando poco a poco, enriqueciendose con un poco de su bondad y belleza y a la vez de su amada libertad. Se sintio himnotizado por ellos justo cuando Draco cual serpiente se saboreo lentamente los labios con la lengua indicandole que disfrutaba que él fuera su presa.  
  
- Ni lo sueñes- dijo Harry por lo bajo para que Draco lo pudiera escuchar  
  
- Ya caeras, mi pequeño- susurro Draco de la misma manera pero en forma de respuesta  
  
- Eso quisieras... aunque tal vez...- fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el estrepito de una puerta en la habitacion contigua.  
  
- Me alegra verte Severus, aunque me alegraria mas si mi puerta estuviera en pie, asi que recuerda que para la proxima vez- ahi estaba de nuevo ese tono de voz reprochante- ser mas cauteloso  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Malfoy esta vez, Minerva?- ignorando monumentalmente a su compañera fue directo al grano, ese era Severus Snape.  
  
- ¿Quieres los detalles Severus? Tu alumno no solo entró a Gryffindor violando las reglas sino que ademas intentó forzar a Potter a...  
  
- Sin detalles Minerva ¿ya lo castigaste?- Severus miró a Malfoy que en ese momento soltaba un beso despiadado a Harry.  
  
- No haré tu trabajo Snape, asi que puedes llevarte a tu alumno. Si por mi fuera...  
  
- Cuando quiera tu opinion te la pediré estimada Minerva. Muevete Malfoy, hablaremos despúes- dijo y agarrando a Draco por el cuello practicamente lo jaló hacia afuera.  
  
- Nos vemos Potter- dijo y antes de que sus labios pudieran emitir un beso invisible, Severus lo arrojo brutalmente hacia el frio piso del pasillo.  
  
- Eso lo veremos... querido ahijado  
  
Harry los vio partir y pensó que muy pronto tendria que cumplir con su parte de la subasta, tendria que pasar una noche con cada uno de ellos.  
  
- ¿Ya me puedo retirar profesora?- le dolia tremendamente la cabeza y solo deseaba llegar a su habitacion, olvidar lo que habia pasado con Malfoy, y concentrarse de nuevo en el misterioso baúl y... ¿a donde habia ido la tarjeta de su "admirador"?  
  
- No Potter, por supuesto que no. Debemos ver al director.  
  
- Pero no hice nada malo, fue culpa de Malfoy, él se metio en mi habitacion, él...  
  
- Tranquilo Potter, no tiene nada que ver con eso, es por otra cuestion que vamos a verlo, asi que sigueme- McGonagall enfiló hacia la puerta y dejó que Harry se adelantara un poco para asi poder susurrar "Reparo" y volver a la normalidad la puerta que habia derrivado Snape.  
  
Se encaminó al despacho del director con paso lento como temiendo lo que el director diría. Tal vez lo reprenderia por recibir paquetes de un extraño o la tarjeta de un cuervo que habia volado sobre su cabeza y con palabras hermosas. Cuando su profesora dijo la contraseña y el aguila que tapaba la entrada se deslizó sus pies lo llevaron en un sendero de culpa. ¿Acaso estaba mal ir contra toda la proteccion de Dumbledore solo por tener la fantasia de alguien que en verdad se preocupaba por él? ¿Por una persona que le atraia en realidad aunque no la conociera?  
  
- Hola Harry- no fue la voz de Dumbledore la que le dio la bienvenida, era la de una mujer. Harry no pudo contestarle y no sabia por que.  
  
- Asi que ya estás de regreso, ¿no Arabella?- Minerva se adelantó a saludar a su vieja amiga que la abrazó efusivamente rechazando el apretón de mano de la profesora de Transformaciones.  
  
- No has cambiado nada Minerva  
  
- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de tí, la ultima vez que te ví eras una dulce anciana.  
  
- Si, bueno...  
  
- ¿Arabella? ¿Señora Figg?- Harry parecio confundido al oir el nombre de una mujer como ella, sabiendo que la hermosa dama que se encontraba frente a él era por lo menos joven.  
  
- Sí, Harry, la misma- dijo Albus Dumbledore entrando en la habitacion con Fawkes en su brazo derecho que en ese momento estiraba las alas.  
  
- Director, señor podria por favor explicarme que sucede aqui.  
  
- Sientate Harry, necesito hablar contigo- Dumbledore no perdió en ningun momento su mirada sensata pero Harry presintio que estaba lejos de ser compasivo  
  
El chico obedecio y al instante, Arabella se sentó a su lado sonriendole de manera amable intentando, quizas, dale un poco de fe. Albus pidio a la jefa de gryffindor que se retirara y siguiera su actividades, lo que ella aceptó gustosa aunque Harry sabia que despues ella se enteraria de todo por boca del propio Dumbledore.  
  
- Si te he hecho venir hoy Harry es porque lo que sucedio en la subasta- Harry parecio congelarse por un momento- me ha hecho tomar conciencia de que estas solo y que tu futuro depende de mi por ahora.  
  
El chico tragó en seco ¿A que diablos se referia el director viejo loco?  
  
- A partir de ahora ya nada será igual porque al morir Sirius- bocanada de aire y un suspiro de dolor por parte de Arabella- has quedado como el unico heredero.  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Heredero?- Harry no podia caer peor. Penso que Dumbledore diria algo asi como "Ahora que Sirius ya no está, te has quedado solo pequeño y por lo que ví en la subasta eres muy codiciado" ¿Pero heredero?  
  
- Sí, de la fortuna de Sirius. Vamos, no me pongas esa cara de sorpresa, Sirius Black era multimillonario ¿No sabes el prestigio que tenia la familia Black? Que Sirius no haya podido usarlo por ahi para comprar cosas es facilmente explicable, era un fugitivo de la justicia que no podía ir a desperdiciar dinero asi porque si... Es más- siguio contando Dumbledore con nostalgia- Estaba guardandolo para cuando tú cumplieras 18 años, queria comprarte una casa para que ustedes vivieran juntos, y tal vez te diera algo mas...  
  
Un guiño de ojo sirvió para que Harry quisiera vomitar. Arabella por su parte se limitó a sollozar tristemente.  
  
- Continua por favor Albus- dijo la mujer al ver que el mago le alcanzaba un pañuelo  
  
- Como decía Harry, ahora eres millonario   
  
- No... puede... ser- exclamó Harry.  
  
Ya tenia su fortuna personal que le habian dejado sus padres pero... mas aun?  
  
- Claro que lo es, y... eres dueño exactamente de... diablos, donde puse ese bendito papel- el director se veia estupido registrando viejos pergaminos sin encontrar la dichosa herencia- Ah, por fin, aqui está... mira Harry  
  
El muchacho tomó el papel y comenzó a leer hasta llegar a la parte de la cantidad heredada...  
  
- Es... imposible...  
  
- Harry, sé que estas consternado, pero es real y como todavia no eres un adulto responsable- el chico emitio un bufido- tengo que asignarte un tutor y para eso es que Arabella está aqui  
  
- ¿Ella va a cuidarme? No tengo nada personal contra usted, señora Figg pero... apenas la conozco.  
  
- No te preocupes Harry, me conoceras con el tiempo- Arabella sonrio y eso bastó para Harry.  
  
- Y ahora si nos permites muchacho, me gustaría hablar con Arabella a solas.  
  
- Por supuesto señor, iré inmediatamente a mi sala común- el ojiverde salio por la puerta cerrandola con alivio.  
  
Este dia no habia sido normal, primero la botella que se habia salido de control, segundo la tarjeta que lo mantenia alegre tambien habia desaparecido, luego Malfoy, despues Snape y McGonagall y ahora Albus Dumbledore diciendole que habia pasado de ser el mas codiciado chico a ser el mas codiciado multimillonario. Por lo menos antes lo buscaban por ser quien era... no queria ni siqueira saber que pasaría ahora que era rico!!!  
  
Bajó las escaleras y antes de que la gargola le diera paso, una multitud se paró frente a él. Medio Hogwarts entre ellos Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Justin y Ernie de Hufflepuff, Cho y Luna de Revenclaw con otro chico a su lado y por supuesto Blaise Zabini y Seamus Finnigan husmeando por ahi. Colin sacando fotos en la multitud y Harry potter frente a todos ellos.  
  
- ¡Harry Potter, necesito hablar contigo!- dijeron todos a la vez y Harry pensó que era una pesadilla.  
  
- Por Dios, este dia está maldito...- susurro y se pregunto porque todos lo buscaban a él.  
  
N/A: Ante todo, disculpen por haber dejado algo tan bueno como este fic colgado tanto tiempo pero me quedé sin computadora por un tiempo y no podia seguirlo de ninguna manera. aun asi prometo que voy a actualizar mas seguido porque algunos fics que tengo ya los estoy terminando asi que le voy a dedicar mas tiempo a esto.  
  
En el proximo capitulo (si es que lo continuo, eso depende de los reviews) vamos a ver por fin ¿que quieren todos con Harry Potter? Que sucederá ahora cuando todos se enteren que es millonario y para que sirven los objetos del baul (que para estas alturas ya deben saber quien lo envió!), y etc de misterios que se irán revelando.  
  
Bueno, espero sus reviews para seguir escribiendo porque son mi inspiracion y voy a contestar todos en el proximo capitulo.  
  
Si quieren aportar alguna idea o algo me pueden escribir a battousaitomoe00yahoo.com.ar, a darktomoeyahoo.com o agregarme a su MSN reili00hotmail.com  
  
Visiten mi blog:  
  
www . galeon . com / sweet - dreamerblog / index00 . htm  
  
Besos, los quiero mucho, sigan leyendo, espero les guste  
  
Battousai Tomoe 


End file.
